


Les éléments d'un triangle

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Guilt, M/M, Mindfuck, No Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill trouve que Ford et Dipper iraient bien ensemble. Bien entendu, s'il en parle à Ford, c'est juste pour lui rendre service, pas du tout pour l'humilier et le faire s'effondrer psychologiquement. Il est trop aimable et digne de confiance pour cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les éléments d'un triangle

"Bonjour Sixer ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de la destruction du monde aujourd'hui !"

Qu ce soit vrai ou non, rêver de Bill Cipher est un cauchemar quasiment garanti. Ford serre les dents, ne répond pas.

"Souris un peu !" Bill se place en face de Ford, pose ses mains à la commissure de ses lèvres, tire vers le haut. Il ne rencontre pas un grand succès, sauf si son objectif était juste d'exaspérer Ford. "Aujourd'hui, je veux juste discuter de choses légères, agréables. Par exemple, à quel point ton neveu est mignon."

Ford a l'impression que ses entrailles se glacent. Mais il a l'habitude de rester impassible devant Bill. Il s'est entraîné. "Que lui veux-tu ?" demande-t-il avec une froideur consommée.

"En ce moment ? Rien de spécial. J'ai déjà eu de lui... je ne dirais pas tout... une bonne partie de ce qui m'intéressait. Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Il te ressemble. Tu étais comme ça quand tu étais petit ?"

Un peu, pense Ford. Beaucoup, en réalité. Mais Ford était plus sûr de lui et moins heureux.

"Sais-tu que je le regarde en ce moment ?" demande Bill. "Par la fenêtre du grenier que tu as si gentiment construite à mon image. Veux-tu le voir ?"

"Certainement pas." Ford est certain que s'il accepte Bill visualisera quelque chose de mauvais goût. Peut-être le cauchemar qu'est en train de vivre Dipper, peut-être un gros plan sur un détail de la chambre, un rat en train de dévorer quelque bête plus petite. Bien sûr, Bill peut choisir de le lui montrer de toute façon, mais Ford ne lui accordera pas son consentement. Ces temps-là sont passés.

"Dommage. Cela t'aurait plu. Tu sais que Shooting Star dort chez une amie, et il en profite pour se masturber..." Ford se mord la lèvre, soulagé d'avoir évité cette image. Bien sûr, c'est normal à l'âge de Dipper, et pour ce genre de choses, une soeur est différente d'un frère, mais il ne veut pas avoir à imaginer la sexualité naissante de son petit-neveu.

"Et en même temps, il gémit ton nom."

Ford a l'impression que tout son sang est remonté jusqu'à ses joues. Cela dure un instant, juste le temps qu'il faut pour se convaincre que bien entendu, Bill lui ment. Mais la déception qui se mêle au soulagement l'horrifie.

"Je le savais !" s'exclame Bill d'une voix surexcitée. "Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas fait rougir, Fordsy ! C'est bien normal, tu me détestes, et peut-être même que tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'avais remplacé..."

Ford voudrait pouvoir penser, ranger bien proprement ses sentiments dans des boîtes, mais ce n'est pas facile, avec Bill qui lui envoie au visage un mélange de balivernes et d'évidences. Même maintenant que Ford le hait, il est toujours le grain de chaos qui peut tout bouleverser en lui.

"C'est une très bonne idée, je trouve !" continue Bill. "Pine Tree est adorable. Il est à moi, tu es à moi, vous iriez bien ensemble. Tu veux pas voir, sûr ?"

"Ton opinion est bien notée." répond Ford sèchement. "Au cas où j'aurais eu besoin de preuves que c'est une idée abjecte. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne te remercie pas."

Mais il a besoin de preuves, car la vérité est qu'il ne se rappelle rien de plus doux, depuis qu'il est rentré, que les conversations avec Dipper, l'admiration qui se lit sur son visage à ces moments, tellement importante parce que Ford le trouve incroyable aussi, digne de l'approuver ou de le rejeter. Leurs rires ensemble, et leurs confidences sur les pires moments de leur vie - le démon qui se tient en face de Ford. Cette sensation qu'éprouve Ford d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui le comprenait, avec qui il peut tout partager. Et les instants précieux où Dipper l'enlace en un calin que Ford interprétait comme enfantin, mais qui est toujours plus de chaleur humaine qu'il en avait reçu depuis des dizaines d'années, et la chaleur de ses mains et son odeur...

Ford est un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a toujours su, même s'il a fait semblant de l'oublier.

Et il ne veut pas voir.

"Je peux comprendre." continue Bill d'un ton entendu. "Tu ne me croirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je te parlais de ses joues rouges, de sa tête renversée en arrière, de la sueur qui humidifie son cou. Son short est descendu sur ses genoux, et il se caresse les cuisses. A cet âge, vous les humains n'avez pas de poils du tout, et quand il écarte les jambes on peut tout voir. Il a déjà du sperme sur son ventre et sur ses doigts, mais on dirait que cela ne l'empêche pas de recommencer. C'est intéressant, vraiment. Amusant et instructif, on dit. Mais j'en étais où avant de me laisser distraire ? Ah oui. Tu doutes de ma sincérité. Dramatique et inattendu, vraiment. Alors, si je te réveillais pour que tu montes voir par toi-même ?"

Quand Bill lui est apparu dans ce rêve, Ford a souhaité s'éveiller, ou plutôt ne jamais s'être endormi, avoir passé une nuit blanche arrosée de café supplémentaire. Mais maintenant, il a un mouvement de recul. C'est stupide. Réveillé, il serait libre. Il ne quitterait pas son lit. Ce n'est pas un pacte. Mais l'idée d'accepter une offre formulée en ces termes suffit à le dégoûter.

"Ca m'intéresserait, l'expression de Pine Tree." continue Bill d'un ton amusé. "Il est charmant quand il est embarrassé, pas vrai ? Il le serait sûrement. Juste un peu le temps qu'il apprenne que tu viens réaliser ses rêves."

Ford ne répond pas. Il n'écoute pas. Il aimerait ne pas entendre.

"Tu pourrais le rendre si heureux..." murmure Bill d'une voix tentatrice. "Comme il se sentirait fier d'être aimé par toi. Tu le protègerais, tu lui apprendrais les secrets de l'univers, et il frémirait rien qu'à l'idée que tu le touches." Il a un petit rire. "Tu pourrais lui prendre son innocence, et même le faire souffrir un peu, et il te remercierait de tout son coeur après. Tu pourrais lui faire tout ce que je t'ai fait."

Ford aurait dû comprendre où Bill voulait en venir, mais il reste paralysé. Même quand Bill lui passe la main autour de l'épaule en ajoutant comme une plaisanterie. "Mais toi, tu ne le trahirais jamais, pas vrai ?"

Le coeur de Ford fait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas comment Bill veut lui faire apparaître cette idée, comme tentante ou comme horrifiante, et pire, il ne sait pas comment _il_ la voit. Oh, Dipper, qu'il ne trahirait jamais. Comme si le surprendre si vulnérable en suivant les conseils d'un démon n'était pas déjà une trahison. Comme si ses sentiments...

Il ne voulait même pas y penser ; et maintenant la curiosité le ronge, et aussi une forme de désir répugnante et terrifiante.

"Si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la destruction du monde. J'avais dit que je n'en parlerais pas ? Oops, j'ai menti !"

Pourquoi Bill fait-il cela ? Est-ce juste pour son amusement, pour trouver toujours plus de moyens de le blesser et de le corrompre ? Ou veut-il quelque chose de plus ?

Bill virevolte autour de lui, lui fait face à nouveau, prend soudain l'apparence de Dipper, ou plutôt le visage et le corps de Dipper, car son rictus et ses yeux jaunes n'essaient pas de faire illusion.

"Au revoir Fordsy !" lance-t-il joyeusement. "Amuse-toi bien !"

Et Ford sent le rêve se dissoudre alors que Bill souffle malicieusement un baiser en direction de son entrejambe.

Eveillé, Ford est infiniment plus conscient de son corps, de la sueur dans son dos, sur son torse, de l'érection qui lui tend le ventre. Il pense à se masturber ; mais il sait trop bien quelles images lui viendraient en tête. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, tente d'oublier même que se lever et monter au grenier est une possibilité. Il ne veut pas non plus retrouver ce qui l'attend s'il se rendort.

Et si Bill lui avait entièrement menti ? Si Ford pouvait faire cesser ce supplice en vérifiant que Dipper dort déjà d'un sommeil paisible ? Et si le démon avait imaginé toute cette histoire, seulement pour être certain que Ford ne vienne pas voir ce qu'il fait à Dipper en même temps, ne prenne pas conscience de ses plans ?

Bill veut-il les séparer, veut-il qu'ils s'évitent, veut-il briser à coups de mensonges une relation qui l'inquiète ?

Les prétextes que Ford peut imaginer pour aller retrouver Dipper assiègent son esprit ; et Ford continue de lutter, même s'il sait que, de toutes les façons qui comptent, il a déjà perdu.


End file.
